User blog:The man with no plan 24/WSTTF chpt 2!
"What do you mean im corrupt overseer michale?" the high overseer said with anger hideing in the features of his face. i turned my head to look at two overseers standing behind me, " i mean that your are doing evil things," i said trying to show no fear in my voice, it was harder then i thought. He stood up from his desk with a smirk "and what would these " evil things" be," he motioned to the two overseers shore and victor who stood about 12 feet behind me to move forward . I steped forward to cambell's desk with my hand firmly on my sabre, "sir you have viloated the scripteres of the wanted flesh and lying toungue." he took a few steps towards me "is that right overseer michale," he was right in my face now "i am not corrupt," he looked to victor and shore" grab him and take him to the branding room." next thing i knew a bag was over my head and i was being dragged away. i fought with all my might but it was all in vane as i was shoved into the chair and held down "what are you doing!" the high overseer walked foward with a heavy iron burning hot branding tool in hand "peacekeeping." he said as the hot brand pressed against my cheek. the pain and the agony would never be forgotten, and as it pressed against my face i screamed and screamed in pain . i woke with a cold sweat all over my face imy breathing heavy and slow. i looked around and saw......a black sky with a whale floating in it? i looked around and found nothing but more black sky with debis og buildings and other things floating in it, "hello there overseer michale." i jumped backwards at the voice and reached for my weapons, but i only felt a empty sheath. i stared at the figure, he was about 16 with black hair and eyes as black as the sky here in what i guessd wa the.......void,i had only heard discreptions of the void but i had never throught it would be so stunning. "overseer michale you have learned the greatest secret in the empire and because of this you now be the most wanted man in the isels," he said sounding amused" you have intrested me for a while now but i think now would be the best time to give you my gift." my hand began to burn and itch "my mark," he said with a smirk" use it and the powers i have given you on your jorney." " how do i use them?" i asked confused if was going to do this i would need help and these powers could be useful. " you will know when you need them, but if you want to improve your abiltys find the runes and bonecharms made of whalebone". his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a tarrot deck with about 50 cards. he picked up 7 of them and trough them foward, they floated in mid air and he began to speak " look at your destiny and observe" the cards were life, death, love, empress, royal protctor, and overseer, " now go on your way and please try to entertain me" then the world bagan to disolv into blackness. i opened my eyes and found myself on a side walk below the boyel manor" oh my head." i felt the trckle of blood from my head wound but it was nothing serious, i sat up on the sidewalk sand tried my best to stand but as my foot touched the ground it turned into serkionean kelly and i fell face first into the ground. i wanted to stay there and not move but i heard the sound of hounds and forced myself to stand, " here i go" and began to run to an ally. thanks for reading! please comment and give me your opinion! i hope you all have a good day Category:Blog posts